1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric coffee maker of the type comprising a reservoir for storing water for preparing the coffee. It also relates to a method for making coffee with the aid of such a coffee-maker.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Electric coffee maker is understood to mean not only a coffee maker employing filters but also a coffee machine particularly for preparing expresso coffees.
One of the known methods for preparing a coffee drink consists in heating water, then in causing this water to pass through ground coffee.
In a conventional electric coffee maker, the water is taken from a reservoir which must be regularly refilled. To fill this reservoir with water using a jug or a full, shop-bought bottle is a tedious operation, during which there is always a risk of spilling water outside the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,335 describes a coffee machine which comprises a removable water reservoir. This reservoir is such that, when it has been emptied, the only possible way of refilling the coffee machine with water is to fill said reservoir with water.
At least one purpose of the present invention is to be able to facilitate refill with water of an electric coffee maker of the afore-mentioned type.